The Life of a Loner
by Fo Fizzle
Summary: Sequel to A New Life. Boss is alone, or is he? He meets new friends as he tries to forget his old one. Little does he know his old friends are looking for him.
1. Chapter 1

Boss sniffed the air. He lost track of the humans after a while. The car moved way too fast for him to keep up. He knew which general direction they went in so he was heading that way.

He paused for a while and looked behind him. There was nothing but a long road behind him. It felt weird to be a loner again. Ever since the pack started, all he has wanted was to be alone again but now that he was, all he wanted was to be with his pack.

He never understood why they hated him. They randomly yelled at him and told him to get lost. He thought about it for a while but he couldn't figure out why they would kick him out so suddenly. He didn't even have time to make a mistake to get kicked out.

Maybe it was because he got Bull killed. Bull was a tank and one of Boss's good friends. Bull connected Boss to his pass in a way. Plus, Bull was the only zombie Boss recruited for the pack. Everyone else was recruited by Scar, the smoker, or Craze, the insane jockey. Girl pretty much started the pack so she recruited herself.

Girl…The thought of her made Boss sad. He loved her and now she hated him. He even risked his and everyone else's lives to save her and she hated him.

Was that it? Was that reason? Did she hate him because he risked everyone's life for her? She was the type of zombie to get upset over something like that. That must be it then. She hated him for being so selfish.

What about the rest of the pack. They surely wouldn't hate him for that. They understood the risks before they all went to rescue Girl. They wouldn't let Girl brainwash them into hating Boss so quickly would they? It must be something else then because Girl wouldn't force her opinion on others.

Boss sighed but then leapt in the direction the car went, trying to forget about his past. No point in worrying about it now. He was a loner now and there was no way he was going back. Should he go back to being called Hunter? No, there still might be other hunters who go by that.

After a while, Boss finally caught up to the car. The humans were no longer by it but Boss could hear shooting not too far away. The humans must be close. He could easily follow their scent to their location.

He followed one of the human's scent through a maze of cars, down a ramp and then up a hill and across a billboard when he saw them. He smiled. He thought they would have been much farther ahead then this. The zombies must be slowing them down a lot.

His thoughts were interrupted when a charger knocked him over. He let out a growl and was back on his feet in an instant.

"Hey watch it." Boss growled at the charger, who then turned around angrily.

"I would shut my trap if I were you." The charger said. "You smell of the newborn place. Well newbie, this area ain't for you. This is where the skilled zombies live, humans come through here often." He said and then jumped off the billboard and then onto a roof and charged a human who had fallen behind.

Boss growled. "I'm not a newbie! I just lived there for a long time!" He snarled but then laughed when the charger got gunned down and killed.

"Guys, I hear a hunter." One of the humans said.

Boss stopped laughing and quieted down. The humans could hear him. He needed to be more cautious.

"I don't hear nothin'." Another human said.

"Well maybe if you'd shut up, we'd be able to hear something once and while." A third human said.

Boss sighed and then ignored their bickering. He would attack but they were much too close together. He watched them move through the building and in and out of its rooms. They were moving really slowly, no wonder he caught up to them so quick.

Boss then heard a soft crying. Who the heck would be crying now? A human surely wouldn't be so dumb and a zombie wouldn't draw so much attention to itself.

"Guys, I hear a witch!" A human said.

"Shh. Lights off and sneak around it." The female human said.

A witch. That must be a zombie. Boss had never heard of it before. He snuck ahead of the humans, who were going more slowly now, and went to investigate this 'witch'.

He saw a sitting figure. It was making loud moaning and crying noises as it cried into its hands.

Boss poked the witch. "Are you alright?" He asked but the witch stood up and snarled at him.

"Leave me you ugly creature! We're nothing but ugly things!" She snarled and then sat back down, still crying but slightly more agitated.

Boss frowned. He never thought he was ugly. He was confident with who he was. "He what gives you the right to say that?" He asked the witch but when she didn't reply, he clawed her.

"I HATE YOU!" She snarled at Boss, her claws flailing wildly. "I HATE ME! I HATE ALL OF US! I HATE EVERTHING!" She roared out multiple things she hated before sitting back down, now growling and crying.

"Guys I see the-." The human never got to finish his sentence because the witch let out and ear piercing scream and attacked him, knocking him down and tearing into the screaming person.

Boss leapt back and hid as he watched the witch almost kill the human. She was killed before she could. She was so powerful….Too bad she just ran at them in the open.

"Damn…Something pissed that witch off before we even got here. It's not like them to just attack so fast." The human who got attacked said as his pack helped him up.

"Other zombies probably pestered it. Let's just get a move on." The other human said.

Boss growled as he saw the humans were still really close together. He just needed one of them to fall behind.

"There is a hill back there that the humans will have to go down. They won't be able to get back up." A female voice said.

Boss turned around and saw a female hunter sitting on a car with her legs crossed and she was looking at her nails. She looked up at Boss and gave him a toothy smile. "You can pounce the last one to down. Its pack won't be able to save it." She said and hopped off the car.

"Why don't I just let a different zombie do that and then take its meal?" Boss asked.

The female hunter laughed. "You really are a newbie huh? Well, here zombies won't give up a meal like they would where you come from. We got rules too. If you make a kill, it's yours and if someone else tries to take it, it's a fight to death for it." She said and strode past Boss.

Boss growled. "I'm not a newbie!" He growled. He was the most skilled zombie where his old pack was.

The female hunter laughed again except this time it was more like a chuckle. "Well in the real zombie world you are. You don't know the ways here. You're a softy." She smirked and then crouched down. The humans were starting to head down the hill.

"I am not!" Boss said shouting and attracting the attention of the humans. They shot at the female hunter who swiftly evaded and then watched as they all went down the hill at the same time.

"Thanks a lot." She mumbled as she watched the humans run through the shallow river at the bottom of the hill. "I'll have to wait until Smasher comes for another opportunity." She mumbled and then jumped down the hill and stealthily followed the humans.

"Smasher?" Boss asked and followed her.

The hunter sighed. "He's the tank that lives around here." She whispered.

"Oh." Boss mumbled as he followed her. "What's up with these witches?" He asked after a period of silence.

She sighed. "They still fully remember their human life. That's why they cry. They mourn the loss of their other life. Don't try to talk to them, they'll just yell at you. They hate us but they hate humans more for still being humans. That's why they attack them."

"Oh okay." Boss mumbled. "My name's Boss. What's yours?" He asked. He would like to know what to call this hunter.

"Lux." The female hunter said. She smiled and then let out a quiet laugh. "I was expecting you to say your name was Hunter. That's what most newbie hunters say their name is."

"I've said I wasn't a newbie." Boss said.

"No, it just means you were in a pack before. Trust me; there is so much you haven't learned yet." Lux said. "That's how most of us got our names. We were in a pack and then left, realizing we were better off alone. That charger you were talking to earlier, he was a newbie too. He was the newest one around here until you showed up. He still had a lot to learn." Lux said and snickered. "His name was Chargy. Yeah he must have made it up on the spot. He tried to fit in so bad but it ended up killing him. So just stick with me and learn the ways here. You'll be fine."

Boss nodded. "Okay." He whispered quietly, the humans weren't too far ahead. "Wait, you saw me talking to him?" He asked Lux.

"Yeah, I also saw you run around the cars. I was watching you, seeing if you were clever enough to save."

Boss smirked. "So I guess I was then huh?" He asked smugly.

"No, just cute enough." Lux said with a flirty grin and then hopped into a nearby tree. The humans were now walking up a hill to the amusement park.

"Wait. What?" Boss asked. He was caught off guard by Lux's sudden flirtatious behavior.

Lux ignored him as she watched the humans walk up the hill. "Five, four, three, two….now!" She shouted and right as she finished talking, a tank, who Boss guessed was Smasher, came running out of the trees and towards the humans.

"TANK! BACK DOWN THE HILL!" One of the humans shouted. The humans began to run backwards and shoot at the tank.

One of the humans tripped and the tank picked him up and threw him aside, into the trees where Boss and Lux were. Lux roared and pounced the already dazed human.

"If a human comes, pounce it!" Lux ordered as she tore into the screaming human.

One of the humans came running towards them but Smasher grabbed it and sent it into the trees opposite of Boss. That human then got snared by a smoker who was hiding in those trees.

"Fire in the hole!" The female human shouted and threw one of the deadly fire bottles at the tank.

It hit the tank and the liquid inside burst all over him and on the ground. The tank roared and then ran past the humans and into the water at the bottom of the hill.

"Ellis!" The female human shouted and ran towards Lux and the almost dead human. Boss was going to pounce the female but the other human was with her.

The human shoved Lux off of the human she was on and Lux quickly leapt away instead of attacking again. The human got up and then slowly followed its pack to where the human who was getting snared was.

"Why didn't you pounce her?" Lux asked once the humans were far enough away.

"She had her other pack mate with her, I would have gotten killed." Boss growled.

Lux smiled. "Good job. First rule of living here. Save yourself before you save others." She said as she watched the humans run up the hill and out of sight. "But don't be afraid to save others if your life isn't in danger. It will make great alliances." She said.

Boss smirked. He looked down the hill and saw Smasher floating in the water below. He was dead. "Well that's a shame." Boss mumbled, remembering Bull's death.

Lux shrugged. "It happens. Oh and by the way, when a tank helps you make a kill, you eat as much as you can then get out of the way if the tank lives. If you made the kill by yourself, the tank won't go for it if it's not really in any pain. If it is, run." Lux said.

Boss nodded. So much to learn, so little time.

Author's Note:** Alright, here is the first chapter of the sequel! Yeah I've figured out the plot and characters for this story. Scar and the rest of the pack will still be in this story, they will have their own problems. Boss is now in the Dark Carnival area. He'll probably lose track of the survivors (which are the L4D2 survivors) because I want this whole story to take place in Dark Carnival. (For Boss at least.) So yeah... I'll get the next chapter up ASAP**


	2. Chapter 2: The Harsh Reality

Girl sat in the rain, looking down at a wedding scene. There was a corpse in front of the altar, wearing a torn white dress. Girl guessed it was a witch from what the local infected said.

Craze hopped over to her. "The infected say they saw an angry looking hunter run around but they don't know where he went." He said. "I'm guessing the angry hunter might be Boss."

Girl sighed. "He's gone…It's all my fault." She mumbled. She still blamed herself. If she hadn't had mistaken Boss for Alpha, then he would still be with her. How could she have been so stupid? Such a small mistake made such a big difference.

"It's not your fault." Craze said. He hopped passed the witch and under the altar. "Come on. We're going to find him."

Boss followed Lux up the hill. The humans were inside a small building, Boss could hear them talking.

"Well why don't we go in there?" Boss asked as he walked up to the door.

Lux sighed. "The humans built this so we can't get in." She said. She walked up the door and clawed it. "See, no damage. We have to wait for them to come out on the other side."

"What if they don't come out?" Boss asked. "Why would they if they are safe?"

Lux sighed. "They don't have food in there. Even if they did, it doesn't last forever. They also want to 'escape' us. I doubt they will. We've spread so far from where we originally were." Lux said and hopped on the roof of the safe house. "I was in the area where the flu broke out. I guess I was one of the first humans to turn." She shrugged. "Not like it matters."

Boss nodded and then hopped up with her. He looked over and saw the humans were shooting outside the door at common zombies. He smirked. Common were so dumb.

Across the way a little, he saw zombies everywhere were taking place. A smoker was on the closest roof, a jockey was behind some bushes, and a spitter was on a roof a little farther away. Boss could hear a charger but he couldn't see it.

Then there was the sound of metal clanking and the door swung open. One human stepped out, looked around and then signaled for the rest of its pack to follow. Once they got close to the main entrance of the park, the smoker snared one and then the jockey hopped on another. The other two scrambled around in a temporary confusion but then the spitter spit acid all over them. One male human screamed while the other said loud, angry, vulgar words. They quickly scrambled to save their friends but before one could shoot the jockey, the charger came through and attacked the human.

Lux snickered. "Easy meal." She said and crouched down, ready to attack the one human who was not being attacked by a zombie.

The human ran over to its friend being snared and pushed free of the tongue. Lux screamed and attacked the human who was snared earlier, causing the other one to go tumbling back.

"My time to shine." Boss mumbled and then leapt out at the human. He landed and pinned the human down, only moments later he was pulled off. He snarled as the human got up and shot at him. He yelped when he got shot but then broke free of whatever was holding him and hopped back over the building he was on earlier.

He heard loud, rapid gun shots and then silence. Were the humans dead? He peered over the building and saw the one human left was helping its pack get up. Before Boss could leap again, the human got one human up, the one Lux was on.

Boss widened his eyes. Where was Lux? He quickly scanned the area and once the humans moved, he saw Lux's limp body lying on the floor.

The humans then killed the charger and got that human up. The jockey was nowhere to be seen but the human he was riding was lying on the ground in pain. The humans helped their pack mate up, and then quickly moved away and out of sight.

Boss hopped over to Lux. She was lying on the ground, dead. Boss sighed. Now who was going to teach him the ways here? He scratched his head and looked over to where the humans had disappeared. Did he still want to go after them? This was the most organized attack he had ever seen zombies do and they hadn't even planned it before hand. Yet the humans managed to escape it still. They were dangerous, that was for sure.

Boss jumped when he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked over and saw it was Lux who grabbed him. "B-b-but how?" He asked, utterly confused at how she was still alive.

Lux smiled. "Rule number two. When there is no escape, play dead." She chuckled and then hopped on the roof that the smoker was on. "Where is that smoker?" She mumbled. She looked around and sniffed the roof for a while. She obviously wanted to find the smoker.

"Why do you want him?" Boss asked as he hopped up next to her.

"He ruined the plan. I'm going to kill him." Lux said and turned to Boss. All the kindness Boss had seen earlier was gone. She looked cold-hearted and cruel. Evil was more like it.

"How?" Boss managed to say, even though he was in shock by her sudden anger.

"He pulled you off that last human. We would have got them if it weren't for that." Lux snarled, furious at the stupidity of a smoker. She looked scary.

Boss turned as he heard coughing. It didn't sound like the kind you get when you get a tickle in throat, it sounded fake, like they wanted to get Boss's and Lux's attention.

"I'll have you know it was your dumb pet's fault that we lost them." The smoker said to Lux. "I was going for the kill but then he pounced on him so I hit him instead. I didn't realize until it was too late."

Lux growled. "You should have known!" She said, now standing up. "Doesn't he taste different?" She asked snottily.

The smoker huffed. "Lux, you never change. For one, I can't taste. You know that. For two, he's the new one here, you should just kill him, there'll be plenty more hunters later. Ones less stupid at least." He said, glaring at Boss.

"I'd watch it if I were you." Boss growled. He stood up and clenched a fist while taking a step towards the smoker.

"Oh what are you going to do? Pounce me?" The smoker asked. "Newbie, I've fought stronger hunters then you and won."

"Cig, shut up." Lux said to Cig, the smoker. "He's new, don't taunt him."

Cig laughed. "I'll taunt him all I want. If it wasn't for him, Overalls would still be alive." He said pointing to the dead charger. "I think the humans got Rider too. I haven't heard any laughter." Cig said and coughed. Rider must be the Jockey.

Lux growled. "May I remind you that you once had another smoker under your wing? Where is he now? Oh yes, dead. I'm not letting that happen to Boss."

Cig snorted then laughed. "So you have a name huh? Which pack were you in? The fierce fighters?" He asked and then laughed more. This smoker was an ass.

Boss growled and took and another step closer to Cig. He was getting on Boss's nerves real fast. Before Boss could even raise his hand, Cig snared him and then threw him off the roof and onto the ground.

Lux immediately leaped next to Boss, who was dazed and dizzy from the fall.

"Teach him well Lux. He won't survive if he picks fights he can't win." Cig said. "You'll have to teach him to get rid of that attitude. He thinks he's strong. He's not." Cig chuckled then hopped away and out of sight.

Boss sat up, rubbing his head. "Damn, he's fast." Boss mumbled.

Lux shook her head. "No, you're slow." She said. She had no kindness in her voice. She sounded angry even. "He's right. You think you're strong but you aren't. Just because you were the strongest where you came from, doesn't mean you are here." Lux said. She stood up and looked at Boss, who was still on the ground. "You have so much to learn. But it will be impossible to teach you anything with your current attitude." She growled.

Boss frowned. "There isn't anything wrong with my attitude." Boss growled.

Lux growled and slashed Boss's face. Boss snarled and then leapt at Lux. Lux easily dodged to the left and then punched him in the side, sending him flying to the ground.

"See this is what I mean." Lux said as she stared at Boss who was growling. "You can't just attack someone if they make you mad. They won't back off like they did before." She said as she grabbed Boss's jacket and pulled him to his feet. He held his side in pain but Lux kept talking. "Your personality makes your attitude and vice versa. You come out here with a conceited and cocky attitude. Because of that, your personality is brave and proud. You don't like to be shoved down and put in place. You want to be the boss, which is where I'm guessing your name came from. I only want to change your attitude but in order to do that; I might end up changing your personality. I don't want to change the brave part, a coward gets nowhere. But your pride needs to go."

Boss looked down. Everything she's saying is true.

Lux sighed. "I'm not going to be nice; no one else will ever be nice to you. This isn't a pack area. No one wants to be in a pack. It's all individual. I'll still be kind once in a while but not until after I put you in your place. If I don't you'll get killed in an instant." She said and then punched Boss's side.

Boss growled and fell over in pain. He looked up at Lux who was frowning at him. "Rule number three, never show pain. It shows you're weak."

Author's Note: **So here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it. If anyone had ideas for future chapters, be sure to share. I've been really busy lately with school back in and everything so the next chapter may take a while. There is so much I would like to say about my newest ****important**** character, Lux, but I would end up spoiling a lot. (I do have other new characters but they aren't as important.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Threats and confusion

Girl stopped moving after a while. She said nothing so Craze kept hopping forward. He didn't realize until a bit later that she stopped. He quickly hopped back to her.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed her arm. He tried to pull her forward but she stood still, looking at the ground and frowning.

"It's no use. We won't find him…" Girl mumbled and sat down, plopping on the ground sadly. She looked up at Craze, eyes brimmed with tears and then she turned around. "He's probably dead…" She whimpered and scratched her arm, causing a large tear down her jacket. She sighed and then ripped off her entire sleeve. Not like she needed it, she never got cold.

Craze picked up the discarded sleeve and tied it around his ankle. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he would need it for some reason.

"No, you can't give up." Craze said and grabbed Girl's arm again. "Come on, I need you to find." He said and dragged her across the ground. "It's not over till it's over." Craze grunted as he tugged Girl across the ground.

Girl sighed and then broke free of Craze's grip. "That didn't really make sense but it motivated me a little." She mumbled and stood up. She let out a big sigh and then ran ahead of Craze. "Okay, let's go."

Boss jumped to his feet as Lux wandered away. He ran after her but she punched his already injured chest and he once again fell to the ground.

She growled, angry and irritated. Her growl made Boss wince. She was scary, no doubt about that. "You just aren't ever going to learn are you?" She asked, annoyed and angered. She walked off again, leaving Boss lying on the ground by some tents.

Boss snorted, slightly confused. Why was she punching him and why was she angry? He sighed but then got up, holding his chest while he slowly walked towards here. She glanced at him and then leapt at him, pinning him to the ground and then tearing into his chest.

He screamed and kicked but Lux was a much more experienced fighter then him. He was stronger but she somehow knew to make it almost impossible for him to move away from her seemingly endless attacks.

When she finally stopped, Boss laid there, hurt. He attempted to get up but ultimately failed and collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap. He panted, trying to catch his breath and then again tried to stand up. He fell again, but this time, he did not move or make any attempt at getting up.

"Pathetic." He heard Lux say. He could not see her but he could hear her footsteps fade away as she left him there, lying helpless on the ground like an abandoned puppy.

Boss growled and clenched his teeth and he got up. He slowly and painfully managed to sit up but he couldn't do much more. He barely had enough energy to sit up, let alone move around. He fell back, on his back and laid there, staring at the stars.

The night sky was pretty, calm, peaceful. It reminded Boss of better times, when he was with his pack. When he was with Girl…

Why did he still think of Girl? She must have forgotten about him by now. Besides, he had Lux now. Lux was just as attractive as Girl if not more but Girl had something Lux didn't, kindness. Girl understood everyone. She knew how to talk to them and become friends. Lux, well, she was mean. Boss knew Lux was only trying to help him but there must be a different way. One less painful.

Boss heard a familiar growling, Lux's growling. Boss looked up and saw Lux was on a building not too far away. Once she noticed he saw her, she leapt at him.

_Not again…_ Boss thought and then quickly rolled away so she wouldn't hit him. Lux got up after missing and grabbed Boss by his collar. She pulled him to his feet and let go, watching him fall and make grunts of pain.

"What did I _just_ say?" She asked, adding extra emphasis to 'just'.

Boss frowned, as he searched his memory for what she said. "I…uh…" He mumbled as he tried to think. He couldn't remember her saying anything important recently.

Lux growled. "Never. Show. Pain." She barked at Boss and pulled him up and put him on his feet again. "Now don't fall down." She said as she let go.

Boss stumbled back as he struggled to stay standing. He huffed a few times but he managed to stay standing.

Lux smiled. It was a smile of pleasure. She was pleased that Boss listened. Boss smiled too, happy to please Lux.

_Damn… I sound like a slave…Happy to please her… But it's true…_ Boss grunted as mixed thoughts went through his head. Was it because he liked her? Or maybe because he was just happy she wouldn't hurt him now. Yeah, that was it.

"Eat something." Lux ordered as she walked away. "You'll heal faster." She leapt onto a building. "I'm going to find the humans. Catch up later." She said and hopped away.

Boss looked around and saw a few common infected stand around idly. He smirked and quickly killed and devoured one. After enjoying his meal and resting for a moment, he decided to go catch up to Lux.

He found Lux not too far ahead on a building. She was licking her lips and scratching the roof in excitement. Not too far ahead, he could see the humans being attack by common infected.

Lux snickered when she heard Boss approach. She made no acknowledgement to his arrival other then a quick nod.

"What's the plan?" Boss asked as he peered over the building, trying to get a better view of the humans.

Lux smirked. "Plan? You really are a newbie…" She chuckled. She glanced over at Boss and then turned her attention back to the humans. "We don't use plans. We are smart enough to know what to do. Anyone not smart enough dies." She plainly stated. There was truth in her words, even if it was harsh truth.

Boss nodded. He watched as he saw a smoker hide behind a sign and the snare a human being attack by multiple zombies. The human was pulled back, and the zombies followed, providing a 'meat shield' against the other humans' bullets.

Then, when a human went to go free his friend, a charger ran off a roof, grabbed him and carried him away. One human went after the charger, but was stopped by a puddle of spitter acid that landed in front of him.

"God damnit! We need to kill that spitter!" The human said as he shot at the charger from a distance.

The other human had freed her pal and ran over and fired at the charger. "Shut up, we're trying to kill it, it keeps hiding!" She shouted as she killed the charger and then ran over the now powerless goo to go revive her friend.

Girl let out a light laugh. "Now…" She snickered as she leapt out and landed on the female human. They rolled a few times, but Lux eventually pinned the human down and clawed at her.

"GET IT OFF!" The human screamed as she attempted to push Lux off.

Boss watched as one of the other humans ran over to where Lux was. "Now…." He mumbled and leapt off the building, and onto the human that was attempting to kill Lux.

He pinned the human down in one pounce. The human landed on its arm and let out a scream of pain. Boss couldn't help but laugh as the human moaned in pain. Boss then tore into the human's torso.

Boss yelped when he felt sharp stinging pains. He looked over his shoulder to see that Lux was gone and a human was now running towards him while firing a rapid fire gun.

Boss fell over in a heap and played dead. He lay there motionless, he didn't move a muscle. He didn't breathe, blink, or twitch. Nothing.

He watched as the human helped both its pals up. The human Boss had gotten was cradling its arm and dragging its gun behind it. It was quite obvious that Boss had done some serious damage.

"Ohhh man….Oh man oh man oh man…." The human Boss hit mumbled. "I ain't gunna lie…This hurts." He as his friends ran to his aid.

"Don't worry sweetie, that hunter is dead. Here take these to help a little." The female said while handing him a small white bottle.

"Thanks Ro, what would I do without ya?" The human said while chuckling.

Boss smirked. _I'm not dead…_ He wanted so badly to just get up and prove that he wasn't dead but he knew doing so would be stupid.

Boss watched as the humans walked out of sight and then waited a few seconds before getting back up. He looked himself over and saw he was only shot in the leg a few times. Good thing he had high pain tolerance. It was also good that the humans didn't shoot him after he faked his death. That would be trouble.

Well it probably wouldn't have been trouble actually. Boss would have been dead. Not like he would have been able to freak out about it.

Boss heard a soft thud behind him and turned around, expecting to see Lux. Instead, he found that the smoker from earlier, Cig, was there.

Cig walked over to Boss and gave him the weirdest smile ever. Cig grabbed Boss by the collar of his jacket and pulled him a few inches off the ground since Cig was considerably taller then Boss.

"I'm watching you…" Cig said and then coughed and blew smoke into Boss's face. "You've made an enemy with me already. Don't think because you made one good move, you're suddenly my friend." He said and then threw Boss into a nearby tent. "Same goes for your girlfriend Lux. I've known her since I was reborn but the second she chooses anyone over me, she's my enemy." He said and then climbed onto a roof and ran off.

Boss growled as he got up and brushed himself off. He looked off into the direction Cig went off in and thought of all the torturous things he could do to the smoker.

His thoughts were ripped from him when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned and saw Lux behind him. Her eyes were hidden but he could see she had a smug and cocky grin on her face.

"Don't worry about him." She said while tracing her fingers up Boss's side. "He's nothing compared to what you _will_ be." She smiled and then pulled her hands away after caressing Boss's face. She made a sharp turn and then leapt onto a building.

"Come on." She said. "You did good but the job isn't done."

Scar looked over his shoulder at his pack behind him. _His _pack. He was the leader. Not Boss. Even though this was only temporary, Scar felt good about himself. Especially since he felt so weak and powerless when he first joined this pack.

He looked over and saw Mar, leaning up against a wall while looking at the sunset. Scar walked over to him and sat down next to him. Mar didn't even glance at him.

"So, what-." Scar was interrupted before he could even get three words out.

"Sunset…" Mar said without looking at Scar. "It's the end of the day, when most of us see that we must wait for the beginning again tomorrow." He cracked his knuckles but didn't remove his gaze from the setting sun. "I've been around a lot, I tend to notice that zombies and humans, excluding hunters, use the night as their time to rest, the mere waiting period to get up and move again." He turned and looked at Scar. "The sunset isn't the end of the day; it is the beginning of night. What if we used this moment, when everyone else is resting and vulnerable, to seize power?" He moved from the wall and began to slowly walk away. "That might be why, there are more hunters then any other special infected."

Scar was shocked at the speech he just heard. He shook his head and stood up while thinking about Mar's words.

Author's Note: **Sorry, I just had to put Scar in! He's one of my favorite characters now…. Funny considering I only put him in the first book so I could kill him later…. He'll have more parts later but Boss and Lux will be in every chapter. I know how annoying it gets when authors switch through different characters all the time. I read a book like that and I wanted to throw it at the wall cause it always got interesting then went to ten more chapters about other characters I didn't care about…Well anyways,**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with the Enemy

Boss followed Lux onto the building. The humans were in the building but Lux wouldn't go in.

"Don't go in there unless you want to die." Lux said. "Rule number four, never go into a building for survivors. It gives you little room to work in and they have the advantage. Plus, it's easier for them save each other inside." She said. She walked over to the other side and waited for them to come out.

"When are they going to come out?" Boss asked.

Lux smiled. "Right….now." She said and right on cue, a human walked out. She was about to jump but then a smoker pulled the human away. Another human ran after its friend and then Lux pounced on that one.

Boss would have got the next one to come out but then a spitter spit acid in front of the door so the humans inside couldn't go out. One human did brave the acid to go save its friend and Boss got that one once it was far enough from the door so the human inside couldn't shoot him.

Boss tore into the human's chest, smirking as he heard the human's screams of pain. Boss could smell the blood, sweet and irresistible. He shuddered and then continued attacking the human. No time to waste. The sooner this human was dead, the sooner Boss could feast.

As Boss attacked, he noticed that the human he was mauling was the human he pounced earlier. The human seemed to notice that Boss was the hunter from earlier also. Boss froze for a second. Not sure what exactly was going on. The human seemed to have given up fighting when he noticed who Boss was.

It was in that one second that Boss lost the fight. The human kicked Boss off and then fired bullets into his chest. Boss screamed and tried to run but he ran straight into the other human, the one who stayed inside the building.

The human smirked and Boss froze again. Everything was quiet for a moment. Boss took a step back and then fell on his butt.

The human didn't attack him. The human just stared at Boss. This confused Boss. He was the enemy. An enemy that should be dead by now.

"Nick! Kill the hoodie dude!" The human that Boss pounced shouted.

_Hoodie dude?_

Nick, the human staring at Boss, shook his head. "I want to see something first, come here." He said. Boss turned to see that Lux was gone and the humans that were trapped by her and the smoker were walking his way.

"Hey, why ain't that thing runnin' away or attacking ya?" One of them asked.

Nick smiled. "This one is smart." He said and pulled out a pistol. Boss immediately recognized it as a gun and growled. Guns meant death.

"See?" Nick said and put the gun away.

Boss scooted backwards but moved into one of the humans by accident. He jumped up by instinct and all the humans jumped back and aimed their guns at Boss. Boss looked around at them. If he moved he would get shot.

"Let's see if it understands us." The female human said.

"Good idea Ro." The human with the accent said. "We come in peace! We mean no harm!" The same human said.

"Ellis you idiot, of course we mean harm. It's a zombie for Christ's sake." Nick said as he took a step towards Boss.

Nick glared at Boss who glared back equally. _Of course I understand them… I'm not sure how or why but I do. Although I don't think I'll be able to speak to them._ Even if Boss could speak to them, what would he say? 'Oh yeah, sorry I tried to kill you…. Do you want to let me go now?' It would probably be best to act like a dumb animal and see if they treat him like a pet.

"Now zombie, I want you to sit down." Nick said as he pointed the gun at Boss. Boss muttered a couple words to himself as he sat down which probably sounded like growls to the humans.

"Boy, it knows what you're saying!" The eldest of the humans exclaimed.

Boss growled. _I'm not dumb…._

"Do ya think that this means the other zombies know what we're sayin'?" Ellis asked.

"Maybe…" Ro mumbled.

"Do you think it can talk?" The eldest human asked.

Boss sighed. He just wanted to leave. Where were Lux and the others? Were they just watching Boss and laughing?

"Can. You. Talk. To. Us?" Ellis asked, separating each syllable.

Boss growled. What's the point of even trying? He never tried to speak the human's language before even though he understood it. He shook his head.

"Try. Or else we'll kill you." Nick said as he took another step closer to Boss, gun aimed at his head.

Boss growled. How could he do this? His language was only growls, snarls, hisses and moans with different pitches and lengths. The human's language was complex clicks and tongue movements. They were basically asking him to talk to animals. Just because he understood them, didn't mean they would be able to understand him.

Boss heard the pistol in Nick's hand click as he loaded it. "Do you want to speak or not?"

Boss growled. This was life or death. He would have to try. "N-n-naw" He struggled to say that much.

"Was that a no?" Ro asked.

_Well it was an attempt at one…_

"Hey, what if we can like, teach him to live with us and stuff!" Ellis suggested.

"He's a zombie. It's best we kill him now." Nick said.

Boss stood up and growled. "N-No." He said in a deep growl. He backed away and then Nick shot him in the leg, forcing Boss to keel over in pain.

"Nick what the hell? He ain't attackin' us!" Ellis shouted. It was obvious that Ellis was reluctant to kill Boss.

"Ellis, he's a zombie. We'll be doing him a favor."

Boss growled. Just because he was a zombie didn't mean he wanted to die. "No." He said again. It sounded more like a growl then a 'no' but the humans got the message.

"Look Nick, you admitted he was smart. You can't just kill him now." Ro said with a hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick smirked. "Just watch me." He said and aimed the gun at Boss's head.

Boss closed his eyes, he didn't want to watch.

* * *

Girl felt a sharp pain echo through her head. She immediately stopped moving and put her hands to her head. She let out a yowl of pain and fell over in agony.

"Girl? What's wrong?" Craze asked as he rushed over to her.

Girl screamed and kicked. The pain was too much.

Craze immediately knew what was wrong. He rushed over to a common infected and killed it. He dragged it back to Girl. "Eat, now." He ordered but Girl screamed again, refusing.

"I….." She paused before letting out another scream. She was holding her head so tight that her claws were digging in her skin, causing her to bleed. She rolled over onto her stomach and then threw up. It wasn't green like boomer bile. It was black. Pitch black.

She looked up at Craze with a pained look. "W-What's….Happening?" She asked painfully.

Craze gasped at her condition. He'd never seen anyone like this before. He knew the pain from not eating could be terrible but he never heard of anyone throwing up from it. He looked at the vomit in front of Girl and frowned. It looked familiar. It looked like the stuff that common infected threw up.

Girl coughed and let out another scream. She dug her fingers into the ground and then everything went black.

* * *

Author's Note:  **Well sorry but no Scar for this chapter… And also, sorry that in the other chapters, the scenes with Girl just kind of collide with the scenes with Boss. I did actually put little stars to separate them but fore some reason they disappear when I load it onto to the website. I put a line this time to separate them but if it doesn't show, well at least I tried. Anyways, I'll try to get the other chapters up sooner. I had finals to worry about so sorry for not posting the chapters. And yeah, I hoped you liked this chapter and review so I know what I need to work on! **


	5. Chapter 5: Hello?

Lux watched as the human aimed its gun at Boss. She wanted to go save him so badly but she knew it would mean her death. She turned away, not wanting to watch Boss die.

She heard a gun fire, then silence. Long, eerie silence. She didn't want to turn as she heard the shuffle of feet and murmur of voices scatter away. She knew the humans had left, but she did not want to see Boss. Though she knew she had to.

She jumped down from the building and sat there, staring at Boss's body. He was lying on his back, one arm rested over his chest while the other one was sprawled out to the side. His head was facing upwards towards the sky although his face was hidden by his hood.

Lux crept up next to him and just stared down at his body. It was obvious how he died. A single bullet shot to the head, right between the eyes. It was a shame he died so soon. Lux was just beginning to have fun with him. She actually kind of liked him too. She was sad he was dead, he was the first infected she felt that she could really trust. Even if she was kind of mean to him.

* * *

Boss opened his eyes. He was surrounded by darkness. Total darkness. Lovely, now where the heck was he? He looked around but all he saw was more darkness. He tried to move but it just seemed that was walking in place. So he decided to sit there, or float there as it felt, and wait for something to happen.

He wasn't sure how long had passed but he got tired of waiting. He kicked his arms and legs out- if had them, he couldn't tell it was too dark –and just moved around, trying to do something other then sit here.

Was this his afterlife? He thought the afterlife was supposed to be fun. So far, this sucked. No one was here, nothing was here. He froze for a moment, wondering where he was.

Was this hell? No, hell has to be a torturous place filled pain and misery. He couldn't possibly be in hell could he? He glanced around and realized this must be hell. What could be more miserable then eternal loneliness? He screamed out in anger and fear, even though he knew no one would hear him.

He pushed around some more and then just let out a whine. He sat –or floated- and just cried. He hated it here, he wanted to go back. What did he do to deserve this? Just cause he was a zombie? He didn't choose the life of a zombie. If he could, he would go back to being a human.

He screamed again and again until he realized he heard no sound. Was he even screaming? Was he even making noise? He tried to put his hands but found he couldn't feel anything if he did manage to put his hands together. He wasn't even sure if he had a body. Was he just a soul? What was he?

* * *

Craze looked at Girl with worry. It had been an hour or so and she still hadn't moved since she collapsed. He nudged her every so often but every time he did, she just screamed out in pain though she would not wake up. This worried him; he had no idea what was wrong with her or why she was acting like this. It scared him; he didn't know how to help her or if she would live or not.

He had two options; wait and see or leave her. He wasn't sure if she would live or not but he didn't want to live her so he waited. He just sat and waited, hoping she would make it out okay.

Author's Note: **Whoo, finally got this chapter up after an extremely long hiatus break. Sorry it's sooo short. It's like that on purpose for preparation for the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I almost quit this story forever. I felt like I ruined it and couldn't get past the writer's block caused by it. But at least it's up now am I right? I promise the next chapter will be up a lot sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

Girl opened her eyes to see, well, nothing. She wondered if she was even opening her eyes but she couldn't feel more awake. She swung her arms around a bit and walked around but she felt as though she wasn't moving. She looked down at herself and saw that she could indeed see herself but other then that, there was nothing. She could see her feet but after that it was just, nothing.

She looked around but didn't find anything. She called out and all she heard was the echo of her voice. She smiled knowing that there was at least something for her voice to echo off of. She walked around, heading in no particular direction, just going anywhere.

Every once and a while she felt something stab her side. She had not idea what it was since nothing was here so she did her best to ignore it. She couldn't help but scream out in pain a bit, it did hurt after all.

After what seemed like an hour or so, she got tired of moving so she just laid there. She sighed as she stared up into nothingness for what seemed like forever.

That's when she heard some noise. It sounded like stomping. Loud, heavy stomping that was heading straight for her. She sat up and looked around but still didn't see anything. She hopped up onto her feet and booked it away from the stomping, running as fast as her feet would carry her.

She didn't get far when she felt something grab her and lift her up. She kicked and struggled but to avail. She was turned around and saw that a tall, muscular human was holding her up. She froze for a moment, not sure what to do since her natural instinct was to run but she obviously couldn't do that right now.

"Girl." The human said in a deep, soothing voice.

"Y-y-you know me?" Girl asked.

"You know me too." The human said and put her down. "You know me as Bull."

"Bull? You're a human? What? How?" She asked utterly confused. This wasn't making any sense at all.

Bull chuckled. "I'm dead."

Girl froze. "Does that mean I am too?" She asked, scared. How could she find Boss if she was dead?

Bull shook his head. "Nope. I don't know how or why you are here." He said simply.

"How do you know I'm not dead?" She asked. She would imagine she was dead considering she was here with Bull.

"You're still a zombie which means you're in your earthly form. If you were dead you would have been just a spirit, thus a human." Bull explained.

Girl nodded. That would explain why he was a human and not a tank. "Where am I though?" She asked as she looked around.

"The afterlife. Kind of." He said shrugging. "Boss is here too. Though there's something wrong with him."

Girl froze. Did he say Boss was here? As in the Boss she was looking for? Boss was dead? This was just getting more and more confusing. "Why's he here? What's wrong with him?" Girl asked, frantic to know the answers to her questions.

"He's dead. But not completely. Something is holding him back, preventing him from dying completely." Bull said. "I'm not sure what else to say, I haven't been dead long enough to know all this stuff."

"Well where is he?" Girl asked. Maybe she could help him or something.

Bull shrugged. "Don't know. He's not in a visible form. I can take you to where his voice is but whenever I call out to him he doesn't answer. I don't think he can hear me. I think all he has is a voice right now."

Girl grumbled. She could go to him but what was the point? All she would be able to do is hear his voice anyways. Although it's not like she had anything better to do. "No, I don't need to hear his voice. He's dead and all it will do is make me sad."

Bull smiled. "Girl, you don't know how you got here. You're here because you are a zombie, a mixture of the dead and living. You can visit the afterlife once and while because of what you are. Maybe the same is for Boss. Maybe he isn't dead yet."

Girl smiled. She really needed to hear that. So far this hasn't been the best time of her undead life. She bit her lip as she felt a sharp pain in her side again. Not again.

Bull chuckled. "Well do you want me to take you to Boss?" He asked.

Girl shrugged. She wasn't sure if she should go to Boss or not, maybe it would make her happy to hear his voice, maybe she would feel sad knowing he was in distress. It was a tough choice. Would she be strong enough to be able to hear him?

"I'll pass, I think it may be better to go find him in the real world." She answered, determined to find him and bring him back to the pack.

Bull nodded. "I understand, I hope we see each other again sometime." Bull faded away as he said these words and waved goodbye as well.

Girl waved back and smiled. It was nice to see Bull but now it was time to get back.

She froze. Wait, how the heck was she supposed to be able to get back anyways? She glanced around and once again only saw darkness. Great, now she was stuck here.

"Um, Bull? Can you hear me? How am I supposed to get back?" She called out but to no avail. She sighed and sat down. Maybe she just had to think about it. Maybe all she had to do was focus and she could go back.

She let out a chirp of pain as she felt that familiar sharp stab in her side. She gritted her teeth as she felt the pain increase. Was this how she was supposed to get back? Well it was worth a shot.

She braced herself for another wave of pain as she tried even harder to get back. She saw flashes of white and bits of color every once and a while. It was hurting even more now, not just in her sides but also in the back of her head and her shoulders. Almost as though someone was shaking her…

* * *

"Boss! Boss! Boss!" Lux screamed as she shook Boss's body. He couldn't be dead. No, he can't. He was the first infected she actually trusted and she got him killed. She had even developed a little crush on him too. Yet he was dead now.

"No…Boss….Why?" She moaned as she felt a tear drip down her face. She had only known him a little while but already felt attached to him. She felt pathetic. She never grieved over anyone's death before but she was getting emotional over a newbie's death.

She traced her finger over Boss's face, making a small circle around the bullet wound. The gun he had gotten shot with must have not been that powerful considering the bullet was still lodged in his forehead.

Sighing, Lux dug her long nails in the wound and pulled the bullet out. It looked like a mushroom now. She shook her head then stuck the bullet in the side pocket of her jacket. She was going to keep the bullet as a memorabilia of Boss.

Lux picked up Boss's hand and squeezed it. She should get moving now. "Rule number five….Never grieve, our life was created by death and will always be surrounded by it." She whispered quietly as she placed Boss's hand back on the ground.

She froze as she felt his hand twitch. She looked back at him but he was still dead. "I must be imagining things…" She mumbled. It wasn't unusual for people to imagine their friends were still alive even if they weren't. She stood up, dusted herself off and began to walk away when she heard a soft moan escape from Boss's lips.

This time she knew she wasn't imagining things. She raced back over to Boss and knelt by him, lifting his head onto her lap and nudging him a little. "Boss? Boss? Are you alive? Answer me dammit." She shouted as she shook him a little harder.

"G-G-G-Gir…." He murmured in barely a whisper.

Lux tilted her head in confusion. What the heck was a Gir? It didn't really matter actually; point was that Boss was still alive. "Come on Boss, wake up." Lux snapped at him. She slapped his face in an attempt to wake him up.

Boss's arm twitched as though he was trying to block Lux's slap but didn't have the energy to.

Lux hit him again, this time on his shoulder. Once again his arm twitched. "Come on Boss, wake up!"

Boss groaned, and then shook a little. He was trying to move but couldn't move much. He shook again, a little more this time, and managed to lift his arm completely off the ground.

"Boss, I know you're there. Listen to me and open your eyes. Wake up. Come on you got this." Lux said as she leaned in closer to him.

Boss shook again. It seemed as though he could hear Lux but couldn't snap out of whatever trance he was in.

Lux sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere with this, she needed to do something drastic, something to force his mind back to this world.

She leaned forward, her lips touching his, and she kissed him. She kissed him gently, instincts kicking in and taking over her body as she locked lips with the hunter in her arms.

Boss's eyes shot open. He opened his mouth, taking in a breath of air as Lux flung her head back.

"Boss." She said smiling. "You're alive." She hugged him close as he coughed and hugged her back.

"W-W-What happened?" He asked as he held his hand up to his head. "I've got such a bad headache." He groaned as he squinted from the bright park lights.

"You died. But now you're back." Lux said, smiling. She leaned in, kissing him again but this time, he was conscious and knew what she was doing.

It caught him off guard at first but then he went with the kiss, the thoughts of Girl flying out the door as he kissed Lux. He hugged her tight, not ever having kissed anyone –well, in this life at least- and just letting his natural instincts tell him what to do.

When they broke the kiss, Lux looked down in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that I…Well uh,"

Boss interrupted her with another kiss. It wasn't as long this time but held all the same meaning. "You shouldn't be." Boss grunted. He was still in pain from his bullet wound though he wasn't letting that get to him. Lux was here right now and that was all he needed.

Lux smiled. She hugged him but then stood up. "No time for being all lovey dovey. I still need to teach you all the rules of being a zombie."

Author's Note: **Yayz! Next chapter woot! Sorry it did take a while to upload but not as long as last time. Plus this chapter is longer. Whenever I write about Lux I always think about the pokemon Luxray haha. She was not based off the pokemon though so don't get any ideas. Her name does originate from somewhere though and if anyone can guess where I'll let you create a special infected for my story :D (sorry if that seems kind of lame, you're not required to do it or anything.) But if you do want to do it, review my story or PM me with your guess and what infected you want your character to be and what their personality is. If no one guesses correctly then I'll pick the most creative answer. **


End file.
